


Tony's Experiment

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an experiment for Bruce. Written with TheBustyBarmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Experiment

"BRUCE!" Tony screamed. Bruce dropped everything and ran to the lab across the hall. Tony was currently trying to fend off a huge fire while trying to keep Dum-E from going into the flames. Bruce grabbed the fire extinguisher and began to douse the flames. Eventually, they got the flames put out and Tony checked over all his little robot friends for any damage, focusing on Dum-E. Bruce sagged against a wall and waited until his heartbeat was at safe range before getting up and checking on Tony.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Tony mumbled.

"What were you doing?"

"Running an experiment."

"A flammable one?"

"Yeah." Tony mumbled.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Not trying to hide anything are you?"

"No."

"Alright. Everything's alright then?" He stood up.

"Fine."

Bruce grinned tiredly. "Please don't scare me like that again. What were you doing anyway?"

"Testing something." Tony mumbled.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Alright. I'm going to head back over to the other lab."

Tony swallowed. "Bruce . . ."

"Yeah?" Bruce looked over at him, concerned.

" . . . Forget it." Tony sighed. "It's stupid." He mumbled before curling in on himself on the floor.

Bruce walked back over and sat next to Tony on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"It must be something. You just called it stupid."

"So?"

"There's something wrong. And I wish you would share it with me." Bruce murmured. Tony sighed before standing up and kissing Bruce gently. Bruce froze for a moment before reciprocating hesitantly. Tony hummed in surprise before wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist. Bruce pulled away first and looked at Tony confused. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait. What's going on?"

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bruce looked down shyly. "What is this?"

"Um . . ." He coughed nervously. "Do you not like it?"

"I - I do…" Bruce starts to wring his hands.

Tony smiled softly. "Then what?" He murmured, leaning closer to Bruce.

"Haven't done... anything... For awhile."

"So?" Tony raised an eyebrow and Bruce gave a shy half-smile. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Tony smiled softly.

"Thanks." Bruce mumbled.

Tony smiled and kissed him sweetly. "No prob. Just part of my experiment to see if you like me too." Bruce smiled, happy that for the first time in a long while, someone liked him back. "So . . . Shall we experiment more?" Tony kissed him sweetly. Bruce hummed happily as he kissed him back. Tony's experiment was a success.


End file.
